


Ego Boost

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Body Writing, Dom Shinji, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Without the self-confidence to stay on top with EVA program slipping, and his ability to remain in control falling just as quickly, Shinji is starting to lose doubt he can help anyone. His father has decided just how to fix this, from afar as always.Considering he sent Rei naked with rope and markers, that's for the best.





	Ego Boost

If this wasn’t a joke, then it was another fever dream. He knew those were the only two possibilities for what was happening. He’d had enough fever dreams of operating the EVAs, making him see things that weren’t there, possibilities and nightmares that had him screaming as he walked down an empty hallway. What he was seeing now was far from as horrifying, but just as impossible.  
  
He sat on the edge of his bed, boxers only partially pulled up and t-shirt covering the rest of his body. His covers were pulled over his lap, unkept hair tussled on his head as he looked at the purple haired woman who stood at his doorway, cigarette in her mouth and a look of utter indifference about her. It was close to how she always looked around him. This wasn’t the first time she’d been in his room, not even the first time she’d seen him half-naked.  
  
Misato was the neighbor of his father, a girl next door that was closer to his age than his dads, but was always closer to him from their military connection. That said, he was also aware what she tended to do in the later hours after work, complete with the screaming, whimpering, and face full of regret and apathy the next day. It was a look that everyone had decided to ignore after the weeks told the tale of how long it would be continuing for. Even with that standing in front of him, that wasn’t what upset and made Shinji sure this was another hallucination.  
  
No, that would be Rei, the mysterious blue haired member of NERV, standing just in front of Misato in nothing. Absolutely nothing.   
  
If that wasn’t impossible enough, then the rope and markers she had made it go a step further. And just to truly test the boundaries of his mind, there was just one more addition to it all. The cherry on top, Asuka would say if she were hear.  
  
“You still in there Shinji?” Misato spoke, not breaking through the reverie of shock in the boy. “Or are you so cowardly you’ll literally run when a girl tells you to fuck her up?”  
  
It was sentences like that which solidified his faith that this wasn’t really happening. It _couldn’t_ be happening. Not to a failed EVA polit like himself, all but abandoned by his father. The girls near him mocked him, the few who didn’t were apathetic to him, and the rest of those close to him were either taken away or killed.  
  
So, the idea of Misato bringing Rei to him… like this… to do _that_, was just… no, this wasn’t real.  
  
“This isn’t happening,” Shinji finally muttered, putting a hand through his hear and threading his black locks. He wasn’t sure if he started having a tremor in his breath right there, or if it started after Rei had come in nude and carrying the ropes and black markers. He did know it was getting worse. “This is… I-I must have failed the simulation. I-I must still be-”  
  
“You’re not in NERV, you are back home,” Misato cut him off. _CLICK!_ A moment before she saw her produce a can of beer, cracking the top and taking a long sip of it. That was a lot like her, but illusions were based on memories. “I know this ain’t exactly what you were expecting, with the typical response for Asuka to be threatening jumping on your balls, but I got her to cool off with promised simulation time.” That would… work…  
  
But that didn’t excuse the impossibility of this. He was still staring at Rei, the blue haired girl not so much as tilting her head as he continued to look her up and down. He _knew_ that probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but… but he couldn’t help it! She was naked and… and her breasts were so pert and perfect, and her legs smooth as the suit they usually were. And the pussy… her _cunt_… he was getting hard as he stared at the trimmed slit.  
  
“You, on the other hand, finally look like you’re starting to heat up.” The comment came _this _time with the older woman pointing at his lap. He had time to look down and see the bulge slowly rising. He didn’t have the time to cover it up with a pillow, instead putting his hands over it and trying to get the covers to bunch. That didn’t do much good… he always did have trouble hiding himself when he was embarrassed. “Good to see you haven’t shrunk from the last time I saw it either. Always knew you were your father’s son.” The saying made his cheeks _flare_.  
  
“_Misato!”_ He yelled out, unsure if it was okay for him to be pissed at her or not. It sounded okay… but if he had failed, then maybe this was his punishment. So instead of fighting back, he only bit his tongue and looked away. The exasperated sigh from the military officer, even as he heard her drain the can and crush it, was evidence enough that wasn’t what she wanted.  
  
“For crying out… _Shinji!_” She all but yelled his name. “I get your not exactly Mr. Sunshine, but can you at least appreciate the naked girl in your room?” _SLAP!_ Shinji made sure to quiver his lower lip when he saw the purple haired woman slap Rei’s ass, making her take uneasy steps forward. “She’s here because she and I _both_ realize your ten different kinds of messed up, and all if it beginning with the fact you can’t look both ways when crossing the street without thinking you _might have missed the car_.” That was… harsh.  
  
“You are too reserved,” Rei finally spoke, Shinji, still holding his covers over his lap, wasn’t sure how to respond. She always spoke so easily… even in the most humiliating of positions. “You need to improve your self confidence to further your EVA piloting abilities. Present levels of self-assuredness leave… much to be desired, as the director put it.”   
  
Well if there was ever a way to throw water on a fire, that was it.  
  
“Yeah…” he spoke with a hang of his head. That did sound like something his dad would say. “But still… that doesn’t explain why _you’re here!_” He pointed at Rei, the girl reacting about as much as he expected. Misato only sighed behind her, leaning the beer can back in her hand. “Is this… is this some kind of a joke against me? Are you going to tie me up and just mock me for being weak?” Because if they were… he could see it happening. This kind of stuff always happened to him.  
  
“Wow, I _knew_ you were bit on the negative side, but Shinji, kid, you’ve _got_ to at least have an idea for what’s actually happening here.” He would never admit that he sniffled at the comment. Not even when Misato reached over Rei’s shoulder, grabbed the ropes and marker, and throwing the latter towards him while pulling out the former. “But since I don’t have time to drag you through the first leg of the course, I’ll just punt you to second base. Maybe then you’ll at least know how to run home.” But he was already-  
  
The EVA pilot’s mind momentarily stopped working, namely as he saw his neighbor fish the rope around Rei’s body. Around it, tightening it, and threading it over and under her arms, her chest, her neck, and crisscrossing into a lavish pattern. A pattern of binding spread right out in front of him. Her breasts were wrapped around, small as they were, being given a girth with how they were squeeze. Her cunt was hidden, if you could call it that, by a rope running down her chest and between her legs, making her thighs part. And her face… no rope was on it.  
  
But he could see her jaw shivering. The blue haired girl’s face shivering as if she were on the verge of tears, but face looking to be a shade closer to match her eyes. Shinji could only stare.  
  
“You get it now?” Misato all but demanded. He didn’t have time to respond, not before she pushed the girl into his room. Rei floundered, her arms bound and body clearly wrapped up in and uncomfortable position. Shinji caught her, hands gripping the rope that was thread around her body. He tightened his hold on them before he even realized it.   
  
“_UNGH~”_ And the hottest sound he’d ever heard from _any_ woman slipped past her mouth, right into his face. He could feel her breath as she was pushed up against him, the rope digging into her skin as he held it. IT was impossible _not_ to feel her.  
  
And if that was the case… then she had to feel him as well. All of him, the entirety of his cock, between her legs. Shinji reacted.  
  
“_GAH!_” By throwing her onto the bed. She bounced over his sheets, ass up and arms still caught behind her, but otherwise didn’t make a noise. She was shivering, even if he knew he was shaking as well. But Rei shivering, _naked on his bed_, and literally tied up like a present… his felt his hands grabbing at the spare rope that lined her.  
  
Maybe if Misato did it… and Rei was here for it… he could at least try it. Like with the EVA pilots… he could at least _try_. Misato said nothing as Shinji grabbed Rei’s leg, the girl in question only letting out another heated moan as he grabbed the ankle of her leg. Carefully, afraid any one action would go too far, he bent it. Bent it until it was folded closer to her body. Then he began to tie.  
  
He wrapped the rope around her ankle, feeding it across her thighs, between them, knotting them, and holding her limb in place. He watched her flex, testing the rope without a word, and the blue-haired girl’s shaky voice muffling itself in his sheets. He did everything he could to _not_ see the trail of liquid leaking out of her cunt… not yet.  
  
But neither of them said anything against him. So, with the rope in hand, quickly reaching the end, he began to do the same to the other leg. Shinji folding it and bringing it up to mirror Rei’s other side. He tied it around, but being careful to not tie them together. He didn’t want to have them tighten to one another… because that would have hidden her ass and cunt from him. And he… he knew they looked _amazing_.  
  
“_HUNG! UAgh~~~_!” The girl’s moans now made Shinji’s cock throb in kind. Almost like the EVA dreams, he started to work on autopilot, his mind hazing with _want_ as he watched the girl’s body get tied up and bound by the rope, by _his_ command. It made the boy swallow on nothing, shaking for a reason that didn’t involve life or death. Just… pleasure.  
  
The ropes were taut around Rei’s body, the young girl whimpering as they dug into her skin, pulling her heels back far enough to have them kiss the underside of her ass. The rope forcing what little spare fat she had to push out around the material, doubtlessly leaving coarse marks on her legs, deeper and deeper as Shinji pulled harder and harder.  
  
He watched, amazed at his own strength, as her arms twisted and writhed beneath the bondage. Her thin, almost dainty, wrists clicking together behind her back, fingers flexing and extending as they tried to find perch on something. That was made harder as he grabbed the pair of cords around her neck line and cunt, then pulled again.  
  
“_HNG~!”_ Rei’s back _bowed_ with the motion, and for more reason than just the rope tied about her body pulling back on her. Even if the crossed lines on her back strained with the action, even if it made the angry red lines of gnarled rope all the clearer, it wasn’t what made the girl throw her head back with a hard moan.   
  
That was all thanks to the knot on the rope, right at her pussy, pulling up and through her lips, teasing her clit with the flicking motion. Shinji saw it. He _froze_ at it, staring as her pussy juices smeared the lines of rope that were tied tight against her body. Capturing her, dominating her… and making her a literal ball of pleasure beneath him.  
  
He stepped back, hand still tight on one line of rope, as he realized the truth of it.   
  
_And she was getting off on it._  
  
That made his dick even _harder_. That made him stare down at the girl, whimpering with fluids trickling from her cunt, _around the rope_, as he held her in place. She didn’t make a noise of suffering. No, she only hummed and _moaned_, heated breaths escaping her. He got in front of her, staring at her normally stoic face to see the look she had now.  
  
Her jaw was shaking, red eyes nearly cross, and a bit of drool leaking from her lips, even mixing with the tears that fell from her. Looking at it, it was clearly the most erotic thing he had ever seen, or dreamed of ever being able to see. The girl who worked with his father, basically slaved over him for no reason than his desires, was bound and gagged with pleasure in his room, delivered by Misato like a present.  
  
Shinji didn’t know what to say… so he did what they were asking him to do.  
  
_Be more confident_.  
  
“You’re enjoying this.” There was no question in the line. The blue haired girl looked at him, breath shaking as the only sign she had heard him. “You’re getting off on being tied up like this. Strung around, put in rope, tied with knots, and being held down by someone else.” To emphasize his point, he grabbed the length of rope that was over her neck trailing down to between her ass cheeks. He stared right into her eyes as he wrapped his hand around and knot of it, and pulled.  
  
“_HuuuuGH~!_” He had a front row seat to seeing Rei’s eyes cross as the wet _schlick_ of the rope running up her cunt echoed about the room. He saw her ass rise behind her, forced to by the limitations of the rope, and then her thighs twitch and shiver. If that wasn’t enough for him, then just listening to something wet trickle onto his bed certainly was. He had lived with two girls and next door to another. He _knew_ that sound.  
  
“And now you just came,” he announced again. The girl only weakly nodded at him, head almost falling over without the ability to keep herself up right. “You came on my bed because I grabbed the rope. You came because _I_ made you.” It was like a light had gone off in his head.  
  
Shinji dropped Rei, the girl bouncing lightly on the sheets, wet with sweat and her own femjuices. He didn’t look at her, too distracted with his own blooming smile. He put a hand to his lips, almost surprised to feel one there. A grin that felt like he had been told he was the one who had defeated the Angels… and was being rewarded for his efforts. Rewarded for _his_ work.   
  
His cock nearly ripped through his boxers then. So instead, grabbed them and pulled them down, letting his cock finally fall out. Spring forward was probably more accurate, the strength with which it popped out.  
  
_SLAP!_ More so when it hit Rei across the face, the girl squirming for a moment as the unfamiliar weight and stench hit her. Shinji didn’t move as he kept it there, no less than a foot away from her, but the head of his cock hitting her forehead, the shaft trailing down and blinding her.  
  
He got to watch as realization slowly leaked through her shy features, mouth opening like a large hanger door, her tongue and drool pouring out with it. The one eye he could see crossed and _bloomed_ as she stared at it. And though he was prone to imagine a lot of things… he was just as sure he did _not_ imagine the girl taking a long dragging whiff of his dick. It made him grin an undeniably feral manner.   
  
Rei wasn’t just cuming on his bed, she was smelling his cock and drooling for it. This was… this wasn’t something he could ignore.  
  
“You want this, too,” he commented with as much certainty as her enjoyment. The girl, perhaps reinvigorated by the sex organ resting itself on her face, nodded weakly. Her breaths were hot to the underside of Shinji’s dick, making his only legs quiver as he felt it. Someone else breathing on his dick, not his hand beating it. “You want to taste it, right? You want me to… to shove this into your mouth and choke you with it?” Her nod, silent as before, made his cock twitch on her face. Rei, a girl, tied up and _covered_ in abusive red marks beneath the rope, and all but asking for her throat to be fucked with it.   
  
The EVA pilot didn’t hesitate to grab her hair, wrench it back, and drop it forward. He let the pull of the ropes and her immobility guide her all the way down.  
  
“_GLRCH~”_ Down until his cock was speared in her mouth, hitting the warm dead end of her throat and letting the boy sigh pleasant above her. On his knees, staring at the ceiling, as he felt Rei choke on his dick. Choke and squirm as he felt her body shift left and right, the feeling of it more than obvious as he gripped her head.  
  
He dined to look down, seeing her usual doll like skin, still tied together like with cross-hatched rope and angry knots at her limbs, arms at her back and legs folded into pretzels. He saw it, just as well as he saw her hips rise and fall on his bed, letting wet ‘slaps’_ echo _out between the gurgles of her throat on his cock.  
  
“_GLRACH~ HURCH! AARCHCGHGH~~!”_ The wet noise of muffled moans made his cock vibrate, and it made the pleasant grin across Shinji’s face deepen. This felt… this was amazing! He started to move his dick back and forth before he even though it a good idea to speak again. He let his cock, the foot long four-finger thick piece of meat that it was, drag itself in and out of Rei’s hole, dead-ending at her throat hard enough to make her body bow back and head lurch.  
  
Every thrust allowed him to see the lust-addled gaze of the girl, red eyes nearly pink as he fucked her mouth like the short cock-sleeve he felt it to be. Slobber felt around it, the girl unable to keep her mouth shut, let alone lips around his cock. Rei’s body was just shaking too much, and if the way her fingers grasped and clawed at the rope was any indication, she was struggling with that as well.  
  
And he was reaching his breaking point.  
  
“I’m going to cum,” Shinji spoke down to her. The addled gaze of the normally stoic girl shifted, shaking as she wondered what was going to happen. Shinji wasn’t planning on stopping, not with how his cock was ramming its way in and out of her throat, making use of it for his pleasure, his relief, _his_. If Rei was mumbling something around his cock, he didn’t hear it. He didn’t care.  
  
_SPURT! “MPHPH~~!_” Not when he ground his cock into her mouth, shooting off his load into her. Relief had never felt so great.  
  
Especially when his head beat through the edge of her throat, finally letting his full dick push its way into her mouth. It forced a good amount of his cum to explode out of her nose, coating his pubes and painting her face. His balls slapped against her chin, smearing cum and slobber into the girl’s face. His legs shivered as he watched Rei’s thighs writhe. The puddle underneath her was even larger than before.  
  
That just meant she was ready for what was next.  
  
“I’m not done.” There was no way he could be. He didn’t care for the look of wonder in Rei’s eyes, the normally stoic red stare hazed pink with lust. Shinji lost sight of it in the next moment, when he flipped her around on the bed. A cough of cum came out of her when he did so, his semen spilling with her spit from her lips, but he didn’t care. He only cared about getting behind her.  
  
So he could see her swollen wet lips, hardly concealed now by the knot of the rope thread around it. He felt his cock harden again at the sight, especially when he realized how she didn’t have the means to fight back against him. Legs tied together, arms behind her back, and her body fit to be carried like a basket, thatched ropes all around her. Her skin would be red with the burns tomorrow.  
  
But today… Shinji was going to _beat_ her ass red.  
  
“Get ready,” he commented lowly, the only warning he had. “I’m going to show you… just what happens when you push me too far!” If he was speaking to Rei or his father, it was impossible to tell. He was sure no one in the room cared.  
  
Not when he threaded a finger around the rope, pulling it out of the way, and letting his cock slam into her instead. But only partially. So little compared to her mouth, that he wasn’t satisfied with just that. He had to fuck her _harder!_  
  
_SLAM! “GAH~!”_ A third of the way. _SLAM! “UGH~!”_ Half of the way. _SLAM!_ “_HYIII~~~!_” _HOME!_  
  
“Ugh… fuck yeah…” Shinji finally let out, savoring the feeling of his hips pushing against Rei’s ass. Staring down at her bound body, her fingers flexing into a mess as his cock buried itself in her cunt, and the pussy walls clenching around him like a hard massage. He hadn’t had sex before, but he’d read enough hentai to know what that meant. “You just came, didn’t you?”  
  
The girl didn’t answer. Not that he needed her to. It was like asking his father for a break from the EVA. No response, only a silent denial and expectation to work harder. Shinji, finally in control, was ready to give it. It, and a punishment befitting it.  
  
“Not going to talk? Still _cum-drunk?_” He had heard that term, and it did make the girl underneath him squirm. He _savored_ it. Enough to pump his cock in and out of her even faster, _harder_, savoring the sounds of cum and fem juices splashing together and spilling out over the bed. Proof that he was fucking her, that he was control!  
  
His eyes were almost mad as he looked her over, watching her entire body bounce with his actions. Her blue hair waving as she tried to find a position for it to rest, instead letting his cum smear across her face. Her back bowing what little it could, making the ropes dig in further… but it wasn’t enough. Scars healed, but he needed to _mark_ _her!_  
  
Mark her… with the marker.   
  
He grabbed it, pulling the cap off without stopping his thrusts. The felt tip hit the portion of her ass that he wasn’t beating, quickly scrawling across it as he continued to rail the EVA pilot, showing her just who was dominant in this new relationship. He was the master! And she… she was the-  
  
“_Slave!”_ He spoke the crude word written across her ass. “Not just a slave… a _sex… slave_.” He amended on her other cheek. “And how many times as the sex slave cum?” It was a question for himself, given at the same time he decided to really count.  
  
**_SLAM!_** “_GAHHHHGHGagagah~_” Done with him striking home again, and feeling her cunt walls massage his dick for more of his semen. Shinji grit his teeth at Rei’s actions, a bonus to his own. His teeth were grit, but his face was on fire. This felt like heaven. And he wasn’t done yet.  
  
“I counted four,” he spoke, marking her back with lines. The harsh black words scrawled over her. “We’re going to go for an even ten.”  
  
The girl didn’t respond as he started to fuck her again, making her bounce on his dick and shake the bed with the thrusts. This was what he wanted, what he _needed_, illusion or not. Shinji was going to fuck Rei into the levels of oblivion his father would be cautious of.  
  
And all the while, Misato kept her fingers in her own cunt, watching the pair of teens go out at it with beer in hand. This beat the hell out of another night alone.


End file.
